


О магии глобально и в быту

by Lavender_Din



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Summary: Написано на карточку №1  (очередь, пицца, джинсы, бомба) Микробинго в сообществе Stark, Strange & Co community
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

## Очередь

Чудесно спасённого спасителя человечества и прочих обитателей Вселенной тискают всей толпой. Условно знакомые, смутно знакомые и совершенно незнакомые Стивену люди и существа обнимают всё ещё сидящего на земле, но уже живого и почти совсем здорового Тони Старка.  
Стивен в этом не участвует. Он сидит, привалившись к очень удобному камню и думает о том, что если бы на Старке не было брони, то не факт, что он выдержал бы восторги всех, ой, не факт…  
Стивену плохо настолько, что он способен только смотреть в одну точку и мечтать о том, чтобы его постиг обморок. У него едва не до тошноты раскалывается голова, а астральное тело, кажется, вывернули наизнанку и поколотили палками.  
Камень Времени, пусть и из прошлого, признал в нем своего хозяина, и нечеловеческим усилием воли, больше по наитию, чем зная, что делает, Стивен смог через Время на несколько секунд подчинить себе все остальные Камни. На несколько секунд, которых хватило, чтобы вернуть в мир Старка и Романову.  
Только вот такие финты даром не проходят. Похоже, Стивену это чудо будет аукаться жуткими приступами мигрени не один месяц.  
Но оно того стоило, определённо стоило.  
— Эй, — Старк всё-таки сумел выбраться из крепких и многочисленных объятий. — Спасибо.  
— Спасибо, — вторит ему Романова.  
О-о, кажется, они в курсе, что вернулись не просто так.  
Главное, чтобы сейчас они уже высказанной благодарностью и ограничились. Похоже, так и случится.  
А потом к Стивену разворачивается енот. Говорящий енот.  
— Обнимашки? — зубасто скалится он.  
Помимо енота, Стивен фиксирует вокруг ещё некоторое количество заинтересованных физиономий. Если они сейчас все вместе возжелают обнимашек…  
— В очередь, — едва слышно стонет Стивен и, наконец, проваливается в спасительный обморок.  


## Пицца

— Я ко всему был готов, веришь? К тому, что Морган пойдёт в МТИ, к тому, что она в МТИ не пойдёт, что она будет писать стихи, откроет ресторан, станет антропологом и обнаружит новое племя на Амазонке, улетит вместе со Стражами, выйдет замуж за Харли — вот где ужас-то, но её от Харли не оттащить — я был готов ко всему! Но не к тому, что она будет таскать конфеты с помощью магии, а ты будешь рассказывать, что школа ей нужна не обычная, а магическая!  
— А чего ты хотел? — Стивен спокойно смотрит на едва не бегающего по потолку Тони. — Ты назвал дочь Морганой, а имя значит очень много.  
— Я предлагала назвать её Элизабет, — вставляет Пеппер. — Или Амандой. Или Кейтлин. Но Тони упёрся…  
— И теперь мы имеем то, что имеем, — кивает Стрэндж. — Я бы скорее удивился, если бы у той, кого назвали Морганой, не проснулась магическая сила, но никак не наоборот.

Пока взрослые решают её судьбу, Морган сидит себе спокойно в своей комнате, ест пиццу и совершенно точно знает, что папа посходит немного с ума и успокоится. И отпустит её учиться к доктору Стрэнджу.  
Интересно, работают ли там мобильные? Будет обидно, если не получится писать Харли сообщения. Впрочем, если что, пусть сообщения носят совы.  


## Джинсы

— Мистер Старк, вы можете что-то с этим сделать? — Харли смотрит на Тони с надеждой на лучшее и верой в чудо.  
— С этим милым цветочком? — хмыкает Тони. — А что с ним не так?  
На чёрных джинсах Харли красуется цветок из стразов. Самый обычный — зелёный стебель, синяя сердцевина, красные лепестки.  
— Это подарок Морган, — вздыхает Харли, ему сейчас явно неловко.  
Зато у Тони вырисовывается картина произошедшего.  
Морган теперь учится магии у Стрэнджа. И иногда делает знакомым подарки. Да, подарки. Не совсем обычные. Вроде того кактуса, что она подарила Роджерсу. Кактус был разумным, сам решал, когда ему нужна вода, любил пересаживаться из горшка в горшок и имел привычку время от времени бродить по полу, помогая себе корешками. И всё бы ничего, но кактус очень любил гостей. Этот мелкий зелёный паразит выжидал удобный момент и кидался с объятиями на ногу ничего не подозревающего гостя. Огребал свою порцию впечатлений и удирал до того, как его успевали пнуть. Роджерс звал его Симпатягой, зараза.  
В этот раз Морган порадовала Харли. Странно, что не раньше. Тренировалась, видимо.  
— Цветочек всё ещё милый, — говорит Тони. — Так чем он тебя не устраивает?  
— Понимаете, сначала он был пончиком на моей куртке, — рассказывает Харли. — Да и чёрт с ней, с курткой, я всё равно собирался покупать новую, потому что я, конечно, хорошо отношусь к Морган, но стразы — это как-то не моё. А они не отлипали. Но потом они поняли, что остаются дома вместе с курткой, переползли на пиджак и стали яблоком. Потом они были мишенью для дартса на свитере и крокодильчиком на других джинсах. Я бы их может и потерпел, но этот крокодильчик цапнул меня, когда я целовался с Кейси!..  
Тони пытается не смеяться, пытается выглядеть серьёзным. Получается плохо. Харли расстроено сопит.  
Первые полчаса Тони верит, что справится со стразами сам. Не тут-то было. Их не берет ничего из того, что есть у Тони под рукой — ни паяльник, ни репульсоры. Когда стразам надоедает развлекаться, они просто переползают с того, что осталось от джинсов, к Харли на футболку. И складываются в дразнящийся смайл.  
— Мистер Старк, что же делать, — трагически заводит Харли. — У меня сегодня свидание с Кейси…  
Стразы из смайла плавно перетекают в крокодильчика.  
Тони звонит Стрэнджу.

— Талантливый ребёнок… — задумчиво говорит Стивен, разглядывая абстракцию из стразов на футболке Харли. — Очень талантливый…  
— Ты знаешь, что она сделала? — спрашивает Тони.  
— Вообще не представляю, — качает головой Стивен. — Но очень интересно. Не вздумай её ругать.  
Тони закатывает глаза.  
Стивен улыбается.  
Харли стукается головой о стол. Он решительно не понимает, за что это его жизнь.  


## Бомба

— Морган! — зовет Тони. — Идём ужинать, тебя все ждут.  
— Не пойду, — упирается Морган. — Ты Харли пригласил. А он на меня сердится!  
О да, Харли было, на что сердиться. Крокодильчик бдил, личная жизнь висела на волоске.  
— Харли на тебя не сердится, — мягко улыбается Тони (и он даже не врёт — Харли, закалённый жизнью с младшей сестрой, действительно не сердится на Морган). — И я пригласил не только Харли, там ещё Питер, Хэппи и доктор Стрэндж. Идём, Магуна.  
— Не называй меня так, — бурчит Морган, но покорно идёт вслед за Тони в столовую.

Ужин — идея Пеппер.  
История со стразами зашла в тупик – с ними не мог справиться никто, включая саму Морган. Господи, да они опробовали даже в шутку предложенные Наташей дуст и дихлофос. Харли лишился ещё нескольких предметов гардероба, а заколдованным стразам — хоть бы хны. По этому поводу все то переживали, то злились, даже ругались иногда.  
На ужине планировалось торжественно смириться со стразами и милостиво простить друг друга за то, что стразы всё ещё существуют в этом мире. Утка, пюре, морковь и брокколи, а ещё блины, просто гора блинов. Потому что Морган обожает блины, да что там, все обожают блины.  
К середине ужина вкусная еда делает своё дело, и Морган, которая поначалу пыталась делать вид, что её тут нет, теперь вовсю болтает с Питером и Харли, обсуждая последние достижения науки и магии. Тони вполуха слушает отчёт Хэппи об организации безопасности на новом благотворительном мероприятии фонда Марии Старк. Пеппер рассказывает Стивену о том, как альпака («Альпака, Стивен! Я-то думала про кошку или черепашку») в очередной раз пробралась в теплицу и славно там порезвилась.  
Идиллия длилась бы и длилась, но Морган, убежавшая на пару минут в сторону кухни, возвращается с вопросом:  
— Мамочка, а где мороженое?  
— Так вот же оно, — рассеянно отвечает Пеппер, кивая на стоящее на столе ведёрко ванильного пломбира.  
— Ой, оно же тут давно стои-и-ит… — тянет Морган почти с ужасом. — Оно же растаа-а-аяло… Как же есть блины?..  
— Чем плох кленовый сироп? — спрашивает Стивен. Кувшин с сиропом стоит рядом с ним, уже ополовиненный.  
— У меня аллергия, — пожимает плечами Морган. — Мне его нельзя-нельзя. Мам, — она поворачивается к Пеппер, — у нас ещё есть ванильное мороженое?  
— Только фисташковое, — отвечает Тони вместо Пеппер.  
Морган сначала хмурится, но потом её лицо озаряется улыбкой и идеей.  
— Так я же могу снова заморозить это! Я же выучила холодовую бомбу!  
Морган создает бомбу и, пока её не успели остановить, отправляет в полёт к ведёрку подтаявшего мороженого. Стивен движением брови корректирует траекторию, и бомба попадает в кувшин с кленовым сиропом, опрокидывая его. Сироп разливается по столу, стекает вниз на Харли, точнее, на очередные его джинсы, прямо на колено, на котором солнышком расположились стразы. У солнышка внезапно появляется длинный язык, который слизывает весь доступный кленовый сироп.  
А потом стразы начинают осыпаться.  
— Ох!.. — выдыхают все.  
— Ой, нет! Ой, нет-нет-нет! — глаза Морган наполняются слезами. — Они же сейчас все умрут!  
Она кидается к россыпи стразов и, пытаясь не плакать, начинает их собирать. Не плакать получается плохо.  
— Ничего, Морган, не переживай, — Харли опускается рядом с ней и начинает собирать покрывшиеся инеем стразы. — Может, если их отмыть, они оживут?  
Морган внимательно смотрит на Харли:  
— И ты не будешь сердиться, если они снова будут жить у тебя?  
— Не буду, — Харли улыбается.  
Улыбка получается довольно кислой, но воодушевлённая Морган этого не замечает. Вытерев слёзы, она быстро подбирает оставшиеся на полу стразы, забирает те, что держит в руках Харли, и уносится их отмывать и лечить.

— Как ты сообразил? — спрашивает Тони у Стивена.  
— Это волшебство! — фыркает Питер.  
— Скорее, врачебная интуиция, — усмехается Стивен.

«Харли, прости, выжили только три стразика».  
В конце сообщения Морган ставит рыдающий смайлик.  
«Ничего, мелкая, не переживай».  
Харли с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы поставить смайлик, прыгающий от счастья.  
Фиг с ними, с тремя, три он потерпит.


	2. Ведьмин день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пятница, 13е же!

— Ведьмин день! Ведьмин день!

Радостный голос Морган разносится на весь дом.

Тони приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на часы. Ведьмин день, как же. Ведьмины пять утра!

Судя по бодрому голосу Морган, для неё утро началось уже давно. Ещё бы, сегодня же Ведьмин день, а это вам не абы что. Сегодня Морган оденется в ведьмовскую одежду, будет есть ведьмовскую еду, наносить ведьмовские визиты и — не дай бог — вручать ведьмовские подарки. От последнего наученные горьким опытом отбиваются как могут, но получается не у всех и не всегда.

На завтрак, который случается только через два с половиной часа, Морган является в мантии и остроконечной шляпе. Она и в школу сегодня пойдёт так. Там сегодня все будут выглядеть так же. Ведьмин день же.

На самом деле это просто пятница, тринадцатое. Но, с подачи Пеппер, это сочетание превратилось в праздничный день для Морган и всех маленьких волшебников, которые учатся вместе с ней.

Стрэндж от праздника не в восторге. На первый Ведьмин день Тони подарил ему алый колпак с золотыми звёздами, может, поэтому?

Морган уплетает маленькие булочки в форме мышей. Рядом ждут три желатиновых паука на тарелке и стакан с ярко-зелёным напитком (матча, спасибо, что ты есть!).

— Мам, отдашь мою метлу Ванде, ладно? — просит Морган.

О да, у Морган есть метла, и она даже летает. Это совместное детище Тони и Стрэнджа, и в мире их существует всего два экземпляра — один у Морган, второй у Ванды. Морган пока ещё нельзя летать одной, и Ванда вызвалась за ней присматривать и составлять компанию. Ванда, конечно, и без метлы может обойтись, но в Ведьмин день это не интересно.

В школу Морган отвезёт Тони. А вот забирать будет уже Ванда. И вместе они полетят наносить визиты. И, похоже, раздавать подарки — у Морган с собой небольшая корзинка вдобавок к школьному рюкзаку.

Тони мысленно делает себе пометку разослать всем предупреждение. А там уж кто не спрятался — сам виноват.

Ведьмин день проходит. Ванда сдаёт клюющую носом Морган с рук на руки Тони — обошлось без происшествий.

Они летали к Харли (ожидаемо), к Питеру и Мэй (понятно) и на Базу Мстителей (туда-то зачем?). Всем раздали подарки — маленькие светящиеся сферы, из которых на закате Ведьмина дня, как сказала Морган, должно было вылупиться что-нибудь интересное.

Тони прикидывает, сколько времени остаётся до заката, и готовится к звонкам от порадованных.

Питер присылает сообщение первым, пишет, что сфера превратилась в горшочек мёда. Выглядит, как мёд, пахнет, как мёд, на вкус попробовать пока не рискнули.

Харли написал, что теперь у него есть аквариум с золотой рыбкой, которая питается желейными бобами.

Ванда и Стрэндж наверняка тоже получили подарки от Морган, но они писать не будут, это точно. И так сообразят, куда подаренное пристроить или как с ним справиться.

А вот тишина с Базы Тони слегка напрягает. Слегка. Потом уже не слегка. В итоге без четверти полночь Тони звонит на Базу сам.

Минут через пять ему, наконец, отвечает лохматая и порядком запыхавшаяся Наташа — Тони наблюдает её по видеосвязи.

— Тони, ты немного не вовремя, — переведя дыхание, говорит она. — У нас тут котята вылупились.

— На кого? — машинально спрашивает Тони, потом до него доходит. — Я же предупреждал, чтобы вы прятались!

— Тони, мы не хотели портить Морган праздник.

— Ладно, вы добрые, теперь мучайтесь. Сколько котят-то?

— Мы так и не знаем! Переловить до сих пор не можем! Любопытные, вертлявые заразы... Они все совершенно одинаковые, чёрные, мелкие, мы даже не можем понять, одного и того же котёнка уже третий раз достаём из вентиляции или это разные лезут! Твою мать!..

Тони видит, как по Наташе быстро-быстро карабкается крохотный чёрный котёнок.

— Наташа, держи его, он, кажется, последний! — в кадре появляется Стив с ворохом котят в руках.

Один из них умудряется вывернуться, шлёпается куда-то вниз, после чего видео вырубается.

— Тут ещё двое! — Тони слышит вопль Сэма, после чего связь окончательно прерывается.

Мёд оказывается почти обычным, просто с усиленными лечебными свойствами.

Рыбка тоже почти что рыбка, подумаешь, обожает Джелли-Белли.

Котята тоже, в общем-то, просто котята. Просто пушистые, шкодные, чёрные котята, проживающие теперь на Базе Мстителей в количестве тринадцати штук.

Сущая милота, в самом-то деле.


End file.
